cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal Reefs
Consists of Ice/Water units like Aquaroids, Kraken & Mermaid. This clan's unique race are Sea-Beast (Aquatic versions of Hi-Beast) & Marina (Aquatic Dryads & Sea Plants/Invertebrates). Their specialty are defense, special defense & can gain effects from successfully doing so. They can also increase their defense by decreasing the attack of their opponents on their turn. This clan also features a unique location called Winter Reefs, a paradise protected by the Frozen Shells. Units Grade 0 ''Glacier Shield, Beike Power: 4000 Shield: 5000 Skill: AUTO When Glacier Guardian, Suoho rides this unit, look at the 7 cards from the top of your deck, search for one Glacier Protector, Fangyu or Glacier Barrier, Balien from among them, reveal it to opponent, put it to your hand & shuffle your deck afterwards. AUTO When units other than Glacier Guardian, Souho rides this unit, you may call this unit to a Rear-guard circle. Defense Tortoise ''(Draw) Power: 4000 Shield: 5000 ''Barricade Gate Coral ''(Stand) Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 Skill: During Guard Step, when this unit guards an attack that is 18000 power or above, Shield +2000. ''Frost Cannon Anemone ''(Critical) Power: 4000 Shield: 10000 Grade 1 ''Glacier Guardian, Souho Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Skill: CONT If you have a card named Glacier Shield, Beike in your soul, this unit gets Power +1000. AUTO When a card named Glacier Protector, Fangyu rides this unit, if you have a card named Glacier Shield, Beike in your soul, choose 2 of your opponent's rearguard & they will Power -2000 for the next turn. Stingray Blockade Power: 7000 Shield: 5000 Skill: ® During Guard Step, when your vanguard is under attack by an attack that is 18000 power or above, you may call this unit to the Guardian Circle. Icy Water Maiden, Rinna Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Skill: Circle When you successfuly blocked an attack that is 18000 power or above, you may draw one card. Filter Oyster Power: 6000 Shield: 5000 Skill: Circle When you successfuly blocked an attack that is 18000 power or above, choose one of your rearguard & it will get Power +3000 at the next turn. Grade 2 Glacier Protector, Fangyu Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Skill: CONT If you have a card named Glacier Guardian, Souho in your soul, this unit gets Power +1000. AUTO When a card named Glacier Barrier, Balien rides this unit, if you have a card named Glacier Guardian, Souho in your soul, choose 2 of your opponent's rearguard & they will Power -2000 for the next turn. Swift Halberd, Lambert Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Skill: When this unit intercepts, choose one of your opponent's Standing rearguard whose power is above 8000 & it will Power -2000 until the end of the turn. Arms Eating Shark Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Skill: When this unit is called to the Vanguard or Rearguard Circle, choose one the opponent's rearguard whose power is above 8000 & it will Power -2000 during the next turn. Turqoise Reef Sword, Evarn Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Skill: CB-2, When this unit attack hits, you may pay the cost to search your deck for one unit with the name "Reef Sword" & add it to your hand. Grade 3 Glacier Barrier, Balien Power: 10000 Skill: CONT If you have a card named Glacier Shield, Beike in your soul, this unit gets Power +1000. Limit Break 4, CB-2, During your Guard Step, if your vanguard is under attack by opponent's attack that is 18000 power or above, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose three of your Frozen Units on the Guardian the Circle & they will get Shield +2000 for that Guard Step. Goddess of the Winter Reefs, Undinale Power: 10000 Skill: Limit Break 4, During your Guard Step, when you have successfully block an opponent's attack that is 20000 power or above, choose one of your Frozen Shell units on the Guardian Circle & return to your hand. School Swarm, Ravine'' Power: 10000 Skill: Limit Break 4, CB-1, During your Guard Step, when your vanguard is under an attack that is 18000 or above, choose one of your Frozen Shell units on the Guardian circle & search your deck for a unit with the same name as the chosen unit & cal it out to a Rearguard Circle. Category:FanMades Originals